


Voices of Reason

by SilentLord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Discovery, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Humor, Kink Discovery, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Near-death Experiences, Smut, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Voice-Lines play massive interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentLord/pseuds/SilentLord
Summary: It's a hard life in these years, a life of blood and turmoil spilt by hands we cannot otherwise control, war and destruction caused by friction between races; humans and machines. It's hard enough to try and survive alone, but trying to laugh away the pain is even harder...
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Opportunity From the Skies

**Y/N POV 24th October 2077**  
***Alarm Sound and Vibration***  
You felt the disturbance of your dreaming chi caused by the phone next to you on the bed. After audibly groaning, you waved your hand around to grab your phone and saw it was already 3:30 am. You thanked your stars for deciding to sleep early last night and switched it off before getting up and ready for your day, as you walked by the window you heard the faint knocking on the window pane. You drew back the curtains to the sight of a familiar floating orange-eyed mechanic eyeballs with yellow pupils staring at you with interest, you opened the window to let them fly in and watched as they settled into a charging bay set up on your nightstand next to your phone stand, eyes flickering open-shut rapidly as they processed the information.

You flicked on the lights of the room and walked out to lighten up the rest of the apartment, you looked at the set-up in the living room for work and always reminded yourself how much better it was to work from home; you were THE Radio Announcer for the world-renowned Sky-Eye @ 707 Radio Show, that's what the Eyeballs were for, those dainty seeming pieces of tech had the surveillance and recording capability of a super-computer version of the Hubble Telescope, each afternoon at midday, when the show ended, you would send the camera's out to record the happenings of the world; which normally wouldn't be possible unless you had a synchronized and personalized satellite, which you built yourself and got authorized into space travel by the UN, oh wait, yeah you did. 

The show didn't start until 4:30 so you had an hour to get ready for the day, you walked over to the bathroom, brushed your teeth and had your pre-show shower. You got back into your pajamas and grabbed the info-processor tablet for your eyes to plan the show schedule. You set up your gear for the show and chillaxed until the last possible moment before firing up the intro tune,  
"Good morning/evening listeners, welcome to the Sky Eye @ 707, I'm your host (Y/n) (L/n) and this is your opportunity from the sky."

~~~

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is all I have time for today here @ 707, I wish all listeners a pleasant day/night and thank you for listening once again, remember to keep your heads high for the perfect opportunity to rain upon you from the sky, this is (Y/n) (L/n), signing off." You switched off your mic and played the ending track while stretching across your sofa while staring at the midday sun with a content expression before shooting over to grab the eyes and reset my fishing lines, holding them outside the window as the engine's purred to life and ascended to the heaven's before getting your day started.

You stopped by the vanity mirror to admire the state of your figure; face puffy from sleep, bags under the eyes, hair disheveled, and felt like a supermodel. But the highlight of your form was in your eyes, six turquoise-coloured hexagons surrounding your now white pupils, skin around the eyelids still burnt, a side of effect from your time spent synchronizing a neuro-link between your flesh eyes, to your mechanical eyes, to your satellite, or rather your parents time spent doing that, because who doesn't have parent issues these days.

These eyes were partially the reason why you chose this life style; it would be hard enough to live a normal life let alone get a job looking like this, also by working radio meant that you didn't have to show your face to people and explain your situation like some Shonen protagonist explaining his abilities. Whenever you went out to deal with real-life you had a special set of dark sunglasses and a blindfold with white cane, even though you were more than capable of seeing everything around you. 

You went to your closet and was welcomed with the crashing symphony of posters raining from the overhead compartment, you knelt down to pick them up with some of the posters unfolding themselves and you just stared, pictures of old Overwatch agents from the first Omnic Crisis. Of course you missed them though there were days like it seemed like you were the only one. The majority of your callers seemed to be glad for the Petras Act from what you remembered from some earlier shows, people made their displeasure very apparent most of the time. That's why you kept and stacked the posters so they'd fall every time you opened the closet, to remind yourself that these people existed.

You packed up the mess and grabbed some clothes for a post-show shower to clean up. You ran idle hands across your skin both during and after the shower, with a quick dry-off and re-dress in comfortable clothes you grabbed your dark sunglasses and sat on the sofa to watch T.V. flicking through cartoons amicably lie you always did until the phone rang which never usually happened since you lacked what society deemed 'socially acceptable behavior', so who was calling now?

You walked over and answered on the third ring, "Hello, hello, this is (Y/n) speaking."

"(Y/n)," a baritone voice answered, either due to the phone frequency or just was a natural voice "as in (Y/n) (L/n)? @ 707 Radio Host?" Maybe just a fan call then.

"The one and only good sir, if I may ask, how did you get my number exactly? I'm guessing you didn't misdial looking for Giorgio's Greatest Pizza on Maple and Ivy, yeah?"

"On no, no, this is strictly a matter with you. You see we recalled the Overwatch team a few months ago and I was wondering if you wanted to join our ranks-" You couldn't help but burst out laughing, the absolute absurdity triggering something in your brain to laugh, so you did for 45 seconds straight, cause it was just the dumbest thing you ever heard.

"I-I'm sorry, you're saying you just, recalled the entire team after what 10 years almost?" 

"Well not exactly, but the majority of the team." He answered. You had half the idea to just hang-up and walk away, but you didn't strangely enough "Hello? (Y/n?) Did the line disconnect?"

"No, it didn't, but I'm seriously thinking of doing it manually." I leaned against the sideboard "why should I believe this exactly? Let alone agree?" 

"I understand this is sudden and definitely strange, but I have reason to suspect you have the necessary skills for this team. You see I did some research on your radio show and found your podcasts and interviews of the Zurich Incident and The Petras Act called 'Overwatch, Under Watch, catchy title by the way, are you familiar with those?"

"I am, I did those interviews of the explosion survivors under confidentiality though, hope you're not planning to write a press release."

"Certainly not, but I listened to those interviews recently and found myself wondering; there are still people who believe in us?"

"Well of course, people see, well saw, Overwatch as role models, myself included, nut we long since accepted that it wasn't meant to be, that's why I'm skeptical listening to you right now."

_"And you're well within your rights too, to be honest, I hadn't planned on recalling the team either but recent events with the Second Omnic Crisis and some less than savory personal affairs had left me no choice and we're still looking for more hands to help, I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please consider?"_

You tucked the phone, receiver down, against your shoulder to rub away a head ache while fixing on your sunglasses, coin flipping the idea mentally "well do you have free dental care, at least?"

_"I-I'm sorry?" He asked a bit taken back._

"You know, standard office job benefits, free dental, overtime pay, holiday bonuses, specific days off, anything like that?"

_"(Y/n) I think you misunderstand, this isn't some cubical job, this is military work; fighting terrorists, travelling the world, in the name of peace-"_

"Oh no, I get that much, but you do have job benefits yeah?"

 _"W-Well we do, but people certainly don't think about those when we ask."_ You made a pleased noise in your throat and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll join."  
_"Wait, really?"_  
"You kidding, free dental care, how often do you hear that in a position pitch? Though will I have to fill out paperwork for that?"  
_"We'll discuss terms and conditions when you arrive, we'll be sending a dropship to meet in person, it won't be there for a couple hours so you'll have some time to pack up, thank you for taking the time to discuss this."_

"Thank you for the opportunity, see you shortly." You hung just after and stood in place, waiting for the realization to hit that this was actually happening, but it never came "ha, neat." 

~~~  
You struggled to pack everything into the carry cases you had but miraculously enough everything managed to fit and here you were, waiting outside in the afternoon sun still waiting for the feeling to settle in while listening over your old podcasts and cringing at the sound of your voice.

You rocked on the soles of your feet with your recorder in one hand, other hand fiddling with the blindfold, swaying in the not wind, which immediately started to pick up speed as the muffled thrumming of an aircraft engine became apparent. You looked up to see a shadow overcast your apartment building and managed to set down on the roof. The hangar door opened with a hiss, and landed with a gentle thud against the cement, no sooner than landing did a flash of blue light seem to flicker inside the ship and come face to face with a woman with matching brown hair and eyes.

"'Ello love, you must be the latest addition-" She started to walk towards you but stopped with a furrowed brow "sorry for asking, but are you blind?"

"Nah it's just an aesthetic of mine, fashion police might say otherwise." She cracked a smile before waving a finger at you.

"Hang on a minute, have we met elsewhere? You sound familiar."

"Good morning/evening listeners, welcome to the Sky Eye @ 707, I'm your host (Y/n) (L/n) and this is your opportunity from the sky." You even danced to the intro playin in your head while she gaped in silence, did nobody tell her who I was?

"Y-You're 707?" I nodded "707 is coming to Overwatch?" Another nod "Wicked love! Welcome to the team!" She spasmodically shook your hand while jumping in place before darting back into the ship in a flash of blue light, you handled the luggage into the ship while watching the woman zip around what you assumed was the flight deck before darting to your side again.  
"Lemme get that," she grabbed one of the trolleys but struggled to lift "blimey, what're you carrying?"

"My Job, Radio equipment, saves providing costs, so where are we going? Rome, London, Jamaica?"

"Wherever you like (Y/n), the entire world within hours of airspace AND for no additional cost." She kicked open a panel in the wall and watched it hiss open before rolling the trolleys underneath and gently shoved the travel bags on top. "But as for this moment; follow me, I'll give you the rundown." She slung an arm over shoulder and led it around "what you're standing in is the Type 40 Orca transport carrier, militant design, and one of the last of her kind for now anyway." She guided me to the Co-Pilot's chair and took the main throne "you know the buckle mechanism?" 

"Similar to that of a airplane I hope." You answered finding the X-Frame straps and crotch belt buckle to strap in "seems routine enough. But you still haven't told me where on Earth we're going."

"Well who say's we're staying on Earth?" She answered and you shot her a look of surprise, followed by vocal silence until you noticed the stretch of a smile on her face, soon enough she broke out into laughter "oh I'm pulling your leg bruv, though it's not entirely impossible to be in space, but in this present moment I'm not going to be answering any travel location questions, solely because I'm quite certain at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?" You asked, within some miraculous happenstance, the front monitor lit up with a call beacon from elsewhere.

"That would be why, busy schedule I'm afraid." She answered the call "hello Overwatch taxi services, this is Lena Oxton speaking, how may we direct you call?"

"Hello to you too my friend." A deep voice, German accent, gravelly, might just be the communicator "zis is Reinhardt requesting pick-up from Finland, we've managed to subdue zhe Null Sector advances on the energy facility, an astounding success." 

"Roger that lieutenant, planning navigation course, and just as an added bonus you'll have the pleasure of meeting our newest addition to the family."

"Winston found another one? Are they with you now?" He asked and she just looked at you while nodding to the monitor.

"Good afternoon listeners it is currently 24'C on the western side of Finland, we'll be expecting a 5% chance of showers over the next couple days with a temperature low of a whopping 14'C better pack your coats for this one."

"Is zat 707?" Reinhardt asked "As in Eye Sky @ 707?"

"That depends, is this Reinhardt Wilhelm, longest serving soldier of the Overwatch forces and Crusader of Eichenwalde?" 

"Ze very same my friend! Say would you be able to sign somethin of mine, it's *ahem* for a friend of course."

"Only if you sign my 2054 life-size poster of yours truly, it's a bit faded around the edges so please be gentle?"

"Ah! I remember that poster, my hair was amazing that day!" He had a hearty laugh to himself "but of course, I'll be waiting with a pen, farewell for now." 

"We'll see you shortly love!" Lena finished before ending the call "sounds like you two get along nicely."

"If I had been told he was already back in your ranks I would've paid for the flight over myself. Wow, Reinhardt AND Tracer from the London Strike Team, might just pinch myself." She had a laugh to herself while preparing for take-off.

"Good-bye (H/C), hello everything!" She cheered firing up the engines, and so began the travel to a life unknown.


	2. Stealing Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to home base has been interrupted by a minor detour, but certainly not an inconvenience, more news coming now.

The flight from (H/C) to Finland certainly wasn't how I imagined it would go, where I was expecting green scenery and crystal clear lakes, there was just cityscape and smog emission, my disappointment was immeasurable but my day was not ruined yet.

I rocked in my co-pilot seat with a 7'4" poster tucked between my legs and spinning a Nikko pen to the tune of 1955 in head. I could see Lena giving me skeptical side-glances every now and again.

"Something wrong?" I asked trying to catch her peeking, but she just shook her head playfully.

"I've just never met someone so excited to meet us, you know what they say about meeting your heroes."

"Well you make it sound like it's not worth the hype, sure Overwatch is under scrutiny, and people are seeming to forget how much work you've put into saving us OVER and OVER and OVER again."

"Ah, but not you then?" She asked finally looking me directly as I shook my head.

"Damn right, I even still have a copy of your Cadet Oxton goggles somewhere."

"You have those?! I haven't seen them since the Uprising!" She exclaimed in surprise "I'll sign them when you get that unnecessarily oversized poster signed too."

"'Unnecessarily oversized?!'" Now it was my turn to be surprised "I'll have you know it is an exact replica of him, and it just happens to be one of my favorites."

"Oh? Reinhardt's you're favorite then?" Now normally anyone who'd be called out like that would be embarrassed, not me sunshine. 

"Oh yeah, unrivalled super hottie, to the MAX!" She just laughed at me again before finding a suitable landing space on the outskirts of Finland's border. She set the ship into stand-by and rebooted the communicator. 

"Alright Reinhardt, we're sending you the coordinates for the transporter, no smelling the roses this time around."

"Ah but Lena, zhe scenery here is breathtaking! The smog is almost like a cologne." Even I could tell he was exaggerating there, but it was nice to hear positivity in a warzone "but it isn't like to keep my friends vaiting, dear (Y/n) do you have your poster on hand?"

"Yes sir, ready and waiting!" I answered with a salute.

"Vonderful! We'll meet shortly then." He ended the call while Lena and I got ready for the arrival ceremony.

~~~

"You've been rather quiet since the call ended, you sure you're okay love?" Lena asked nudging me slightly.

"Honestly....hard to say right now." I asnwered looking around the place, barren wasteland of ash and dirt "like I get this will be an ordinary occurence for me going forward, but I'm just feeling queasy looking at it and it's just the aftermath so, yeah." 

"You're right, it's horrible to look at, but keep this in mind young hero, you'll never be able to save everyone, so instead focus on saving anyone that way it's a certainty that you're actions aren't in vain." She gently slung an arm over my shoulder "and besides we're not going to force you to fight nor are we expecting you to, everyone has a different way of helping people, you just need to find your way, OK?"

"OK, I think I get it now." I answered with a smile, shortly after the conversation finished a black armored van came into view and stopped just before the ship, the side door of the van slid open and out stepped the 7'4" behemoth of my dreams, silver beard plainly braided and thicker than the amazon's treeline and the signature scar over his right eye only adding to the charm. "Unrivalled super hottie identified; commencing nerdgasm." I murmured to Lena in a robotic tone as Reinhardt walked over wearing a proud grin.

"My dear 707, at last." He greeted while kneeling down before me, gently taking my, now noticeably, tiny and trembling hand in his armored one to plant a gentle kiss on the knuckle "Reinhardt at your service." I could feel the rest of my body starting to shake from giddiness.

"H-Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." I murmured slowly handing him the poster.

"Ah yes, as per out agreement." He uncurled the poster to showcase his 2054 attire, the Bundeswehr armor of Lieutenant Wilhelm on full display in his Confidence Pose "my hair is just as I remember it, and I'm glad to see you've kept it in such good condition too." The pen was comedically tiny in his hand as he clicked it gently "now where and who and who am I addressing this one to?"

"Anywhere on the poster is fine, and to (Y/n) (L/n) preferably." I spelt out my name to him and he gave it back gently to not tear it, he even put small hearts on the tails of some letters, I would proudly admit to squealing quietly then and there. The man gave a heartily laugh as I noticed a younger woman with auburn hair step out from the van also, her armor was similar to Reinhardt's current set with noticeable differences.

"Reinhardt, what're you up to now?" She called out to him and he turned his head while standing back to full height casting his shadow over me.

"Brigitte, meet our newest recruit, zis is 707 I was mentioning to you before."

"Ah, so you're the radio announcer he can't seem to keep quiet about, I'm Brigitte Lindholm, at your service." She took my hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too," I responded with enthusiasm until her words registered in my brain "wait, you talk about me? Really?" I asked looking up at the man who just smiled brightly in response.

"But of course! You always sound so involved in your work and I can tell you enjoy it too, but if I may ask how do you always keep up with relevant broadcasts?"

"I'm afraid that's trade secret, for now anyway." I responded rubbing the septum of my nose "If you're lucky you get to see one of my shows in person."

"My luck is something to behold my friend" he playfully warned resting a hand on my shoulder "I'll be sure zat you keep that promise then. But for now," he started walking towards the ship with his arm around you to pull with him "let's go home, you've yet to meet the others ja?" 

"Alright then, but wait you said you wanted me to sign something too, right?" His eyes shot open in realization.

"True! Wait there!" He sped-walked back to the van and stuck his upper half inside "ah! Here she is." He came back out with his rocket hammer, thruster deactivated of course, and held it out to you.

"Wait, you want me to sign this?" He nodded with vigor "but I only have a Nikko to sign and I hoped to keep it permanent."

"I'm sure we can work something out later, but for now it'll be plenty." He flipped the hammer so the cheek was facing towards me, I tapped the pen against my other hand inquisitively thinking about what to write, but one look at Reinhardt's smile was enough of inspiration.

'To a loyal fan and a steadfast hero. 707' I scribbled it on with the same hearts he used and the 0 as an eyeball. He looked down with a warm glint in his eyes and slung the hammer over his shoulder.

"You honor me, much obliged." He ruffled my hair gently and walked passed Brigitte gave me the same warm smile he did and got back in the van, guess we were taking it with us. Once given the all clear, Lena strapped herself into the pilot's seat once again.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between, fasten your seatbelt, next stop Watchpoint Gibraltar!"


End file.
